The Warriors Life/Ep 1/ Season 1
}} Firestar: Squirrelkit do not throw your toys at Brambleclaw. Squirrelkit: But dadddd.. He is Tigerstars son!! Sandstorm: Honey, if your going to throw your toys at someone throw it at your father. Leafkit: ...Tigerstar take me now. Firestar: What the Beeeep!? Princess: Rusty! Take that back before Ferncloud finds you! Firestar: Fine. !?''peeeeB ''eht tahw Cloudtail: And, this, Whitepaw is a rifle! Aim it at Hawkfrost! Hawkfrost: DADD!! CLOUDTAIL WANTS TO KILL MEE!!! Tigerstar and Sasha: Good. Mothwing: I'm on Cloudtails side. Hawkfrost: I WILL ATTACK YOU MOTHY! I DUNT CARE IF YOUR FAMILY!!" Tigerstar: Sooo... We go left now? Tawnypelt: Yes, yes we do. TIgerstar turns left like a maniac Mothwing: WERE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEE Sasha: WHY DID I HAVE TO LOVE YOU!!?? Everyone but Tigerstar and Hawkfrost: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost: STARCLAN TAKE US NOW!! Mothwing and Tawnypelt: WE WANNA BE LIKE CINDERHEARTT!!! Tigerstar: SHADDUP!! Hawkfrost is shot by Whitepaws rifle Hawkfrost: I WANNA END OUR PAIN! Hawkfrost: BABY! BABY BABY! *sings a JB song* Brambleclaw dies. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost: I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO LOOOOVEEEE!! Mothwing and Sasha die. Tawnypelt: AHHHHHH *jumps out window* Hawkfrost and Tigerstar: BABY! BABY BABY! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Squirrelkit dies. Leafkit: *plugs in earbuds of a learning medicine cat herbs song. Firestar: BABY! BABY BAB- *Sandstorm shoves a show into Firestars mouth. Firestar: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWHHHH!!! Squirrelkit is revived then dies. Leafkit: Cobwebs and dock. If needed, goldenrod. Sandstorm: Honey, ple- Whitepaw: MOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Leafkit: COBWEB GOES ON WOUNDS! JUNIPER HELPS BREATHING!! DEATHBERRIES ARE FOR SHADOWCLAN!! WHitepaw: *in koolaid man voice* OH YEAHH!! Cloudtail: Brightheart, Shall we run to home? Brightheart: Very. They jump out the window. Firestar: *spits out boot* BABY BABY BABY YEAH!! Sandstorm and princess die. At the Houses Bluestar: PUT YOUR PAW IN THE AIR!! Oakheart, Mosskit, and Mistyfoot put their paws in the air. Bluestar: AND WAVE IT LIKE YA JUST DON'T CARE!! Everyone waves their paw Primrosepaw: Woop! Shellheart and Moonflower burst down the door. Shellheart and Moonflower: YOU NEED TO PAY YOUR TAXES NAOW!! Bluestar: I sent you an email, with a giftcard to Mckitties! Moonflower: Oh, sorreh. Didn't see it cause i was dealing with public enemy number one and a rabid Cherrykit. Shellheart drags a cage inside, containing a rabid cherrykit. Moonflower: Also, ever since public enemy number 1, Nightstar, got to Cherrykits mother on teh swat team, you own her. Oakheart: uhh... Daddeh, is Crookeh alright? Shellheart:Uhm.. WELL SON WHY NOT HOP IN THIS CAGE AND FIND HIM! Oakheart: Okay Daddeh! Oakheart jumps into Cherrykits cage, screaming a fur flying is heard and seen as Shellheart puts a blanket over it. Bluestar: Is Oak-senpai gonna be alriright? Moonflower: Well I need to go get some uhm.. TEA. COME SHELL LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Moonflower and Shellheart leave. Mosskit: Mom, when can I take care of Cherrykit? Bluestar: When your dead, Mossy. Mosskit: I am dead, mom.0 Bluestar: ...No just no. Mosskit: D: Fireystars Housey Firestar: We all alive now? Firestars family: YUP! Sandstorm: No more JB? The family: YUP! Leafkit: Is it over? Everyone: YUP! Leafkit: Good. Everyone goes normal. Cloudtail: *snores* *snores* *snores* Nutmeg and Jake bust down the doors. Nutmeg: ELLLOOOOOO KITTOS!! Leafkit and Squirrelkit: *gasp* GRANDPA JAKE AND GRANDMA NUTMEG!! Firestar and Princess: :o MOM AND DAD!! Nutmeg: Dats right, AND WE ARE GIVING YOU A FREE TRIP TO DISNEY LAND!! Jake: AND WE ARE GONNA GIVE YOU YOUR NEW BROTHER! Firestar: What? Princess: Uhm.. Jake: HIS NAME IS NACHO!! Cloudtail: I ALREADY LOVE HIM!! Nacho: Top of the morning lads. Cloudtail: BRITISH NACHOSS!! Sandstorm: *shoves Firestar* My turn to meet Nacho. Nacho: Ello, my lady. Sandstorm: Lets do this. Sandstorm sweeps Nacho off his paws, doing that thing at the end of salsas and kissing Nacho. Firestar: *covers kits eyes* Kits look away. Nacho: *purrs* Your one foxy she-cat, ay? Sandstorm: Mrroww! Firestar: Okay.. Just take this to your room Sandstorm, we do NOT need to see this. Nacho: You heard him, lets light the flame of Love. Squirrelkit: Daddy, what does that mean? Firestar: Kits get into the bathtub while I clean your eyes out. Firestar: And my own. Leafkit: I don't think we can unsee this. Sandstorm: *boops Nachos noise* I think I found my match. Tigerstars Houuseee Tigerstar: ALRIGHT! GET IN A LINE FOR AN INVASION!! Brambleclaw: B-But dad.. Hawkfrost: YES SIR! Sasha: GRAB THE SUICIDE BOMBS!! Mothwing: DON'T HURT LEAFKIT!! Hawkfrost: FIEN! Everybody jumpsinto the car, driving to Firestars house. Sasha: Fire in 3.. 2..1- They burst into teh house, tieing everyone down before Sandstorm and Nacho come out of the bathroom. Hawkfrost: What the? Sandstorm and Nacho were wet, Sandstorm was wearing lipstick. Tawnypelt: Uhhh.. Tigerstar: RETREAT! RETREAT! Sandstorm grabs Tigerstar by the scruff. Sandstorm: You ain't going anywhere... Nacho: I'll be in teh bathtub waiting for more smoochy smoochy. Sandstorm slowly chokes TIgerstar until Tigerstar is dead. Sandstorm: MOVE IT! MOVE IT! Sasha drags Tigerstar away and they retreat. Firestar: You saved our lives! Wait.. Wheres Leafkti and Squirrelkit? At Tigerstars House yet again. Leafkit: What are you gonna do to us!? Tigerstar and everyone go into a huddle. Tigerstar: Raise you as our own. Squirrelkit: WHATTT!?!? Mothwing: I thought we would lure Cloudtail here? Leafkit: Brambleclaw, come here. I need to tell you something. Brambleclaw leans fowards. Leafkit: *slaps Brambleclaw 3 times on diff sids of face* Brambleclaw steps back. Brambleclaw: Spicy. Squirrelkit: So are we just gonna be your prisoners!? Tigerstar: Yes. Hawkfrost cackles: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!!! Leafkit screams. Back at Firestars house Firestar: Eh, she'll miss out on disney land i guess. At the Gathering Tigerstar: We have caught 2 wild pokemon. Hawkfrost nudged Tigerstar Tigerstar: A Leafeon and a Flareon. Firestar: HA! I CAUGHT A NINETAILS! Bluestar: Dude. I caught. Pikachu. Tigerstar: HACKS! HACKS! Firestar: WHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT!?! Moonflower: DATS MY GIRL THAT I'M MOVING IN WITH! Bluestar: Pokemon GO. The easiest app in the world. Oakheart screams. Oakheart: THATS MY WIFE! YOU GO GURL!! Nacho: I got a mate! Sandstorm: And so, did, I. *purrs* Firestar: NINETAILS! GO! Tigerstar: FLAREON, GO! Bluestar: PIKACHU, GO! Firestar: NINETAILS, USE BITE! Tigerstar: FLAREON, USE FLAMETHROWER *flames come from Squirrelkit, she is in a cage with Leafkit. Bluestar: PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT! Tigerstar and Firestar: AW, COME ON!! Bluestar: Well, I gotta go evolve my pikachu. Firestar: I gotta go sob in my corner. Tigerstar: Gonna catch a wild Vaporeon. Firestar: Shall we go to disney land? Nachos: YES! Sandstorm: Lets make a NEW clan. Nacho: NachoSandClan. Sandstorm: I'll be the leader. Sandstar: You can be Nachocheese, the deputy. Nachocheese: Lets go get some territory! Sandstar: YEAH!! Sandstar, Nachocheese, and a group of cats run away. Firestar: She will forever be remembered. Tigerstar nods. What will happen to Leafkit and Squirrelkit? Is Firestar gonna scream at Disneyland? Will NachoSandClan thrive? Find out in Episode 2! PS: Sorry if it was short, they will grow longer as more familys come.